


like you so much better when you’re naked

by portions_forfox



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, porn battle ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out is bonding, duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you so much better when you’re naked

April leans across the sofa at one in the morning and goes, “Why aren’t you kissing me now?”

Ann’s flustered, her brow furrowed: “Um, for a number of reasons, April. Why don’t we start with the fact that you’re _married_ , okay? To my ex-boyfriend, actually.”

“Oh yeah. I still totally hate you for that.”

“Which, conveniently, happens to be Reason Number Two, thanks.” Ann pushes her hair out of her face exasperatedly. “And then there’s Reason Number Three, which is that the only reason you’re even here is because Leslie is forcing us to have an April-and-Ann-Reconciliatory-Bonding-Session. She made a binder and everything.”

“Um, making out is bonding, duh.”

“NUMBER FOUR! I’m like, nine, ten years older than you?”

“Eleven.”

“Yup, there you go.” April stares at her expressionlessly. Ann clears her throat. “Reason Number Five, you’re drunk. I’m drunk… Yeah, um, we’re both...really drunk.”

“I thought being drunk was the reason this is happening,” April rolls her eyes.

“The reason what is happening?”

“Us making out.”

“But we’re not—making out!” Ann slurs with passion, the wineglass on the table shaking dangerously.

“But we’re going to,” April informs her expressionlessly.

“W-why, why?” Ann finally concedes, her hands going up in the air (wine sloshing onto her hair, oops). “You are a…happily married woman,” (she kind of struggles through that sentence). “ _Why_ would you want to make out with me.”

April shrugs, her face unmoved. “Because I’m bored,” she says; she shifts her legs beneath her. “And sad.”

Ann feels an unavoidable nurse-ly wave of concern, tilts her head—“April, why are you sad?”

“I don’t know, ’cause you’re not making out with me?” April shoots back defensively. “ _God_.”

Ann sidesteps it. “Is it…” she starts, “Andy?”

“What?” April frowns. “No. I don’t know.” She seems to think over saying something, then decides against it and grabs Ann’s knee with a death grip. “Make out with me.”

“I’m not sure this is the best way to work through—” But April leans across and kisses her then, and Ann kind of planned on pushing her away and finishing that sentence but then April’s tongue slides out and presses at Ann’s lips, and that idea kind of…floats…away. Ann opens her mouth and April kisses her deeper, her hands sliding up Ann’s thighs and her body looming over.

So things start going kind of fast, okay, and Ann’s not proud of those but April’s tongue is tracing circles at the roof of her mouth, and her hair is tickling Ann’s shoulders and her lipgloss is getting all over Ann’s chin and she smells—really good. So Ann finds herself wrestling with the buttons on April’s plaid shirt, undoing them one by one while April’s fingers work at Ann’s belt and zipper. The shirt falls open, revealing April’s plain white bra barely concealing hardened nipples, and April leans back on her ankles and yanks down Ann’s jeans past her knees, pulling them over her ankles and tossing them to the ground. She leans down, settling between Ann’s legs and shuffling down.

“Maybe this isn’t—” Ann starts to say, as April’s fingers roughly jerk aside the white strip of fabric between her thighs and shove it to the side “—such a good idea _hah_!” but her legs are already curling around April’s back, and she kind of maybe gasps when April slides one finger up her opening and connects with her clit.

April, ever in-character, says, “Whatever,” right before leaning down to lick a slow flat-tongued stripe up Ann’s cunt.

Ann came three times.


End file.
